


Enigma

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel didn't expect posing as a janitor to drop the vessels of the apocalypse in his lap. And he definitely didn't expect to like one of them so much, but he had never been one to deny himself something he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had taken this job on pretty scanty evidence, but they had nothing better to do. A little preliminary work had them heading to the scene of the apparent suicide and possible haunting. Crawford Hall. They arrived just as the janitor seemed to be finishing up for the day. They were lucky they weren’t later or they would have had to break in, but maybe the janitor wouldn’t be a jerk about letting them in. “Hey…uh…Gabe,” Sam said reading the man’s nametag. “We’re running a little late today, but we were hoping you could let us into room 325 so we can check with wiring?”

“Sure thing,” he said cheerfully. “Follow me guys.”

Sam was a little surprised. Most people would be annoyed at being asked to stay late, especially for something like this, but this guy was just…happy. He had an air about him that made Sam wonder if he even knew how to frown. He tried to make small talk. “So how long have you been working here?”

“I’ve been mopping this floor for six years,” he said proudly as he let them into the office. “There you go, guys.” Sam smiled at him before pulling out his EMF meter. “What the heck’s that for?” he asked curiously. 

“Just finding wires in the walls,” Sam lied easily and watched Gabe shrug and lean casually against the wall. 

“Huh. Well. Not sure why you’re wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good,” he said unconcernedly. 

“Why’s that?” Dean asked despite knowing the answer, but they could find out what he knew. 

Gabe seemed to have just noticed that Dean was there and said bluntly, “He’s dead.”

“Oh? What happened?” Dean asked interestedly. 

“He went out that window, right there.”

Sam jumped back in the conversation seeing that Gabe wasn’t responding as well to Dean. “Yeah? Were you working that night?”

The janitor looked back to Sam with a smile, “I’m the one who found him.”

Sam couldn’t help but respond in kind. It was like it was impossible not to smile with this guy, even when talking about something so grim. “You see it happen?”

“Nope. I just saw him come up here, and uh…well…” he looked a little sheepish. 

“What?” Sam prodded. 

“He wasn’t alone,” he seemed almost embarrassed and looked up at Sam through his lashes. 

“Who was he with?” Dean butted in. 

Sam noticed Gabe frown at Dean seemingly annoyed and realized that he was flirting with him and couldn’t help grinning. “He was with a young lady. I told the police about her but I guess they never found her,” he said turning his attention back to Sam. 

“You saw this girl go in, but did you ever see her come out?” Sam asked moving a little closer to test his theory. 

“Now that you mention it? No,” the janitor said eyeing Sam up and down. 

Sam felt like his theory was confirmed. The guy was definitely flirting. “You ever see her before? Around?” he asked flirtatiously. 

“Not her,” Gabe said suggestively. 

“What do you mean?” Dean butted in and Sam glared at him. He could be so oblivious sometimes. Sam was getting the information just fine and actually enjoying the little dance they had going. 

“I don’t mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh…Mister Morality here? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat,” Gabe said.

Dean laughed loudly and Sam glared at him again before turning to see Gabe grinning at him and he returned it before asking, “One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right?” It was completely obvious, but Sam wanted to drag out the conversation if he could. 

“Yeah,” Gabe said. 

“So there wouldn’t be a room six-six-nine?” Sam asked. 

“Course not. Why do you ask?” Gabe asked him sliding a little closer. 

“Ah, just curious. Thanks,” Sam said with a grin clapping him on the shoulder and letting his hand linger a moment longer than he needed to and Gabe winked at him as they left. 

After Sam and Dean went back to the motel and had yet another argument; it seemed like that’s all they had been doing lately; Sam got fed up and left. It was his turn to hit a bar for fun and there just happened to be one across the street. 

 

After the hunter’s left Gabe laughed. They were so obvious it was almost painful. He wasn’t expecting to like Sam so much though. The kid had a way about him that made you feel at ease. He definitely wanted to spend some more time with him, when he wasn’t talking about work the whole time, and preferably without the boorish brother. He snapped his fingers and messed up the hunter’s computer. He would blame the brother and want some time away from him. Gabe smirked in approval and headed to the bar across the street from their motel. 

Gabe found a seat in plain view of the door and ordered a beer. He would have liked something a little more exotic, but he was playing a janitor and they couldn’t usually afford the good stuff so he just stuck with beer. He pretended not to notice Sam come in, hoping he was reading the situation right and the hunter would come over. If not, he would go to Sam. 

He didn’t have to though since Sam made for his table and said, “Hey, Gabe right?”

“That’s me…” he said cheerfully and then trailed off waiting for Sam to offer his name. 

“Sam,” he introduced himself before asking, only slightly nervous, “Want some company?”

Gabe kicked out the chair beside him while saying, “For you sexy? Anytime,” and following that up with a wink. Sam laughed and sat down as Gabe turned and said, “Hey doll! Bring us another?” holding up his beer for the waitress who was a few tables away and she nodded at him. “So what brings you here?” he asked Sam keeping up the pretense that most people didn’t go to bars on weeknights as evidenced by the fact that it was nearly empty. 

“Just needed to get away from my annoying brother for a while,” Sam said with a smile. “What about you? Come here often?” Sam said before cringing internally at the crappy line. 

Gabe just chuckled and said, “Not usually, but when a gorgeous man rolls into town, how could I not go out and hope to run into him again.”

“Oh? You want me to go get my brother then?” Sam joked. Gabe put his head back and laughed, moving his hand to Sam’s arm and Sam grinned and laughed with him. About that time the waitress appeared with Sam’s beer and he took a long drink. It had been a long time since Sam had chatted someone up in a bar, and never a man, though he had dated a guy once for a little while at Stanford so it wasn’t like he was against it, but Sam was definitely enjoying himself. 

When Gabe moved his hand from Sam’s arm, he brushed his fingers lightly over the back of the hunter’s hand and was rewarded when Sam lifted his pinky finger to rub across Gabe’s wrist and Gabe’s eyes lit up with his smile. “So you hungry Sam? I hear the food isn’t too bad here.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. Were they making this a date? “Sure. I could eat.”

Gabe grabbed the menus from the rack and passed one to Sam, obviously brushing their fingers together as he did. It had been a long time since Gabe had played this game and he forgot how fun it could be. When they ordered and the waitress asked if it would be together or separate Gabe spoke before Sam could, “Just put it all on my tab doll. Thanks.”

She nodded and left and Sam smirked, “You’re buying me dinner huh?”

“Well I figure that might just get me at least a good night kiss,” he replied with his own smirk in response. 

“Hmm. We’ll have to see about that,” Sam said cryptically. 

Gabe was suddenly sure he would be getting that good night kiss. It remained to be seen if he could manage to get more though. He could always hope. 

Not long after they finished eating, Gabe had worked up to tangling their fingers together on the table as they were leaned close together while they talked. He resisted the urge to get the hunter drunk, and they stuck to beer. Yeah he definitely liked Sam, and more than that, his grace seemed to like Sam too, which wasn’t really surprising. His soul was just so damn bright and beautiful. Gabe realized as the night went on that he was actually falling for the hunter and groaned internally. He wasn’t exactly one to deny himself anything he wanted though so he just went with it. 

They ended up sitting there talking and playing with each other’s hands until closing time at two am. Once they got outside Gabe decided to take a shot. “You know, I don’t live far from here,” he pointed out hopefully. 

Sam smiled at him and said disappointedly, “We’re probably gonna be heading out in a few hours actually.” He tugged Gabe’s hand so the smaller man was pulled closer and said, “You can have your goodnight kiss though,” as he leaned down, giving the other man a chance to pull away, and pressed his lips to Gabe’s. 

Gabe moved his arms up around Sam’s neck and pulled himself closer as he nipped at Sam’s lower lip looking to deepen the kiss, which Sam happily allowed as his arms went around Gabe’s waist. They didn’t part until they needed air, their arms still wrapped around each other until Gabe said, “Now that’s what I call a good night kiss.” He reluctantly stepped away and added, “Hope to see you again sometime Sam,” and walked around the corner. 

Normally he would have just snapped himself home at this point, but kept walking for a couple blocks hoping that Sam would come after him. He didn’t and Gabe decided to make sure that they stayed in town. He’d had something a little more low-key planned for the frat brat, so as to not draw too much attention, but now he wanted something obvious enough for them to stick around and he moved up his plans and snapped his fingers materializing a space ship to abduct the kid. That should get them curious enough to stay in town for a few more days.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was already asleep when Sam got back to the motel so he just crashed with a smile on his face. He was second guessing his decision not to go home with Gabe. So what if he had a one-night stand with someone that he really happened to like. That last part was the biggest problem though. He really liked Gabe and letting himself get in that deep and then blowing town would suck. It was this thinking that led to Sam insisting that they at least check out the UFO story he found in the paper the next morning. If they were sticking around for a few more days maybe he would give the janitor a shot. 

It took a while to track the kid down, but they found him around lunchtime downing shots at a little bar/restaurant near Crawford Hall and they sat down to talk to him. 

When Gabe walked in and saw them sitting there talking to the kid who’d been abducted he forced the smirk off his face and pretended not to notice them as he walked up to the counter to get a to-go bag that he had snapped up along with false memories of him ordering it and them cooking it. As he was walking back out he was facing the hunters and he forced a disgruntled look on his face when Sam caught his eye, as he would have really had after being brushed off because someone was leaving town only to see them later drinking with other people. He walked out without a word. He would see just how much Sam liked him. 

Sam felt bad when he saw the look on Gabe’s face when he saw them. He could only imagine what he was thinking and wanted to go after him, but they were working at the moment so he couldn’t just leave. After they finished talking to the kid they went and checked the site where he’d said he was abducted to find a round crater obviously made by some sort of jet engine. Sam decided that Dean could handle the research for once since it was usually Sam stuck doing it, and after arguing about it for a while Sam sent him off and headed into the building behind them looking for the janitor. 

He didn’t really want to bother him while he was working, but felt the need to explain. He found Gabe on the second floor pushing a mop around and walked over to him. Gabe looked up at him searchingly and said in a forced casual tone, “Thought you were leaving town.”

“We were, but another job came up here so we stuck around,” Sam told him,

“Ah,” he said seemingly not convinced. Gabe was playing his part well. 

Sam wanted to say something to convince him that he wasn’t just brushing him off the night before but the only thing he could think of was, “Wanna grab a drink or dinner or something when you get off?”

It seemed to work as Gabe broke into a smile and said, “Sure. Two hours work for you?”

“Okay. Yeah. See you then,” Sam said grinning and walked off. He called Dean and told him that he was gonna hit the library and get a little research done for a few hours and then he was going out so not to bother him. 

Two hours later, Sam was walking up to Crawford Hall just as Gabe was headed out the door. Gabe met him with a grin. “So where we headed gorgeous?” he asked. 

“Well I noticed a restaurant around the corner that seemed nice,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“Sounds good to me,” Gabe said reaching out and grabbing Sam’s hand and threading their fingers together. 

It had been a very long time since Sam had a second date and he was finding himself more than a little nervous at first. It evaporated before long though. Gabe was just so easy to talk to and had an amazing sense of humor. His laugh was infectious too which helped and they fell into an easy rhythm. The restaurant, like most, had a bar attached so they ended up whiling away more than a few hours there. 

They were sitting in a circular booth this time so it was easy for Sam to place an arm around Gabe while they talked and laughed and drank. Sam didn’t drink enough to get drunk, but did lower his inhibitions and it was a little before midnight when he leaned over and whispered in Gabe’s ear, “Want to get out of here?”

Gabe hoped that Sam was thinking what he was as he nodded so Sam tossed some money on the table to cover their meal, drinks, and a tip and they headed out the door hand in hand. Once they were outside, Gabe said, “I live this way,” pointing down the street and waiting for Sam to do something to make sure that he had gotten the right idea and apparently he had since Sam started walking that way. 

Gabe surreptitiously snapped his fingers making his apartment look more like a janitor’s should look and a little less lavish as he unlocked the door. They were met by the dog and Gabe bent down to scratch him behind the ears as he stepped in, Sam behind him. Sam bent down to pet him too. “What’s his name?”

“Hershey,” Gabe said as he stood and put some food in a bowl for him. Once Hershey was occupied with eating Gabe snaked a hand behind Sam’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which Sam responded to eagerly wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist and pulling him close as he deepened the kiss. Gabe led Sam back to the bedroom without breaking the kiss and closed the door with his foot to keep Hershey out. 

Rather than lead him to the bed just yet though Gabe backed him up against the wall and moved his lips to Sam’s neck as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam’s hands moved down to grab Gabe’s ass as he rocked their hips together and he could feel that Gabe was just as hard as he was. “Mmm. Sam,” Gabe murmured against his neck. Sam kept one hand on Gabe’s ass as the other one slid up under his shirt gripping at his back as Gabe finished unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. Sam moved his arms to allow Gabe to slide it off his shoulders and then he tugged Gabe’s t-shirt over his head and Gabe pressed back against him kissing him deeply again. 

It was only a few minutes after that when Gabe turned them and started backing Sam up to the bed and when they tumbled into it, Sam immediately slid upwards so that his head was on the pillows as Gabe climbed up after him hovering over top of him. Sam wasted no time reaching for Gabe’s pants as he started undoing his belt. Gabe moaned just at the thought of what was coming. He reached down and started undoing Sam’s pants too as his own pants were shoved down far enough to release his straining dick and Sam’s hand wrapped around it. 

Gabe sucked in a sharp breath and thrust into the hunter’s hand. “Shit Sam. Want you so much,” he said as he slid Sam’s pants down and moved away from him long enough to remove them completely and kick his own off and then he was back on Sam grinding his hard length into Sam’s as the hunter’s legs wrapped around him and Sam pulled him into a kiss before moving to Gabe’s neck, biting and sucking as Gabe rocked his hips. 

He reached for the bedside table and grabbed some lube that hadn’t been there a moment ago and slicked up his fingers as he reached down to Sam’s ass moaning at the tightness as he slipped one in. Fuck this was gonna be good. “This your first time?” he asked curiously. 

“First time bottoming yeah,” Sam muttered against his neck sounding almost embarrassed. 

“I’ll be gentle then,” Gabe promised turning to capture his lips again hoping to banish his embarrassment as he slowly worked the hunter loose. He moved down kissing over Sam’s chest, swirling his nipples before continuing lower over his stomach and taking the hunter in his mouth as he added a second finger and started gently scissoring them. Sam’s hand came up into Gabe’s hair as his mouth expertly worked him into a frenzy. 

Gabe was aching by the time he managed to get a third finger in and it didn’t take too much longer before Sam was ready. He almost felt bad for the kid taking such a big one for his first time, but slyly used a hint of his grace to ease the passage as he straightened and lined himself up and began pressing slowly in. About halfway in Sam said, “Hang on. Wait,” with a grimace on his face. 

Gabe barely managed to do so and was breathing heavily as he said in a strained voice, “Waiting.”

After a few seconds Sam said, “Sorry. Go ahead.”

Gabe was beyond the control that he needed to go slowly and just slammed himself the rest of the way in, but was able to hold himself there as he leaned up to kiss Sam deeply giving him a moment to get used to the feeling. It was a minute before Sam bucked his hips so Gabe started moving, slowly at first, before picking up the pace. “Fuck…Sam…so tight,” he panted. “Not…gonna…last long.” He moved his hand to Sam’s cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts, making sure to hit the sweet spot with every push.

“Me…either,” Sam admitted moaning. “God Gabe…harder…please.” Gabe gladly obliged pounding into the keening hunter. “Oh…god…so close…gonna…gonna cum…Gabe!” he cried out as he spilled over.

“Fuck…Sam!” Gabe stuttered his own release burying himself deeply in the hunter, taking heaving breaths to match Sam’s own. Once he could breathe again he grabbed his discarded shirt that had landed on the side of the bed and wiped them off before collapsing next to the hunter, wrapping an arm around his chest, swinging a leg over Sam’s and snuggling into his shoulder. So he was a cuddler. Sue him. Sam gave a short chuckle and Gabe’s octopus impression as an arm wrapped around Gabe’s back and the other came up to rest on his arm. “You staying?” Gabe asked casually. 

Sam hadn’t even considered that. He’d like to, but he probably shouldn’t. “Do you want me to?” he asked anyway. 

“Duh.” Sam could almost feel Gabe roll his eyes. 

“Tell you what, you get me my phone so I can text my brother and let him know and I’ll stay,” Sam decided. 

“Mmm,” Gabe said turning his head and burying his face in Sam’s chest. “Don’t wanna move.”

“Then I’m just gonna have to leave,” Sam teased. 

“Hmph. Fine. Meanie,” Gabe said as he got up tossed Sam his phone and jumped back into his previous position sighing contentedly as Sam’s arm wrapped around him again while he texted Dean with his other hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam drifted off to sleep, and even though Gabe didn’t sleep, he still lay there with the hunter all night. He was going to play his next trick that night but decided to give it one more night so that he could have some more time with the hunter. He was screwed and he knew it. There was no way to get out of this one. If he disappeared, it would point the finger at him as surely as if he stayed and either way Sam would hate him when he found out what he was. But of course he had to go and fall for the hunter like an idiot. 

Once the sun started peeking over the horizon he decided that today was going to be his ‘day off’ from his janitor job so that he wouldn’t have to get up and pretend to go to work and he just lay there curled around Sam. He scowled when Sam’s phone started ringing around 8AM and quickly pretended to be asleep as Sam reached for it. “What?” he heard the hunter say sleepily into the phone. “Dude, I told you I wouldn’t be back. Deal with it yourself,” his hissed in a whisper. Another pause. “You always leave me with all the work. I can take a break every once in a while too.” Another pause. “Yes. Of course I’ll help with that part.” Another pause. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Once Sam hung up Gabe asked sleepily, “Everything ok?” as he slightly lifted his head. 

“Yeah. Everything’s fine Gabe,” he said pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s lips and lying back again. He wasn’t sure if he was going back to sleep yet or not, or if Gabe was going back to sleep yet either. After a few minutes when Gabe’s hand started tracing over his chest, he figured they were up so he pulled him tight and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 

“You want breakfast?” Gabe asked. “I make a mean pancake.”

“You don’t have to work?” Sam asked. 

“Nope. I take Fridays off.”

“Then yeah. Sure. Breakfast sounds great,” Sam said with a grin. He knew he was in way over his head. This was the reason that he didn’t hook up on the road. He was falling for Gabe and soon he would have to leave. He couldn’t help but hope it took a good long while to wrap this case up, but then that would just make it harder to leave. He would just get as much time as he could before he had to leave. Maybe he would even tell Gabe the truth about him and what he did and they could try to keep in touch. He knew Dean had tried that once and it didn’t work out, but that didn’t mean that it couldn’t for him. Gabe seemed pretty open-minded. 

Sam sat in the kitchen and watched Gabe cook like a pro. “So what do you usually do on your days off?” Sam asked curiously. 

Gabe thought fast and said, pretending to be a little embarrassed about it, “Well usually I go to the amusement park.” Then he perked up and asked hopefully, “You wanna come? Or we can do something else if you want?”

Sam laughed. Gabe definitely seemed like the amusement park type. All energy and laughter. And he would love to go with him, but… “I want to. Really. But my brother and I are supposed to be working a job today, and he always sticks me with the bulk of the work while he goes to have fun so I don’t mind doing that to him this time for the…um…diagnostics part, but once he figures out what’s wrong…well I’ll need to rush over to help him and I’d hate to ruin your time by having to bail in the middle.”

“Oh psh,” Gabe said dismissively. “I always go by myself. Having company for part of the day would be better than spending the whole day by myself.” He cringed internally at how needy that sounded, but oh well. Too late to take it back. 

“Well if you’re sure you wouldn’t mind bringing me back if need be then yeah ok. I’ll go with you.”

“Great!” he said finishing up the pancakes and almost lathered his in chocolate and candy like he usually did, but caught himself. No need to make it obvious, so he just put a small amount of butter and normal syrup on them and choked them down that way. 

“Wow! These are really good!” Sam exclaimed after trying them. 

Gabe grinned. “I aim to please,” he said. “In every way,” he added suggestively with a wink. 

Sam laughed again and leaned over and pecked his lips. “Well you do a very good job of it.”

Once they were finished with breakfast they headed downstairs and Gabe drove them to the amusement park in a Civic that was about ten years old. He figured that was a reasonable car for a janitor to have. He even added a little knock to the engine for authenticity’s sake. 

Gabe payed for them both to get in and they walked around hand in hand. Well, Sam walked. Gabe practically skipped as Sam laughed at him. Gabe pulled him onto a few rides before Gabe spotted the game booths. “Hey Sam, wanna win me something?” he asked like a kid on a sugar high. 

“Yeah sure. What do you want?” Sam asked with a grin. 

Gabe theatrically eyed all the prizes and said, “The big purple unicorn.”

Sam snorted in amusement. “I should’ve guessed,” he said as he pecked Gabe’s lips before handing over the three dollars to play. Sam loved these games because his hunter reflexes made them a joke. Even with the way they were rigged he could always compensate just fine. He threw three darts in rapid succession and busted balloons with all of them and they walked away while Gabe hugged his purple unicorn happily. 

Gabe had always loved amusement parks, but it was even better with Sam. He was just the right mix of serious and indulgent. They were at a hot dog stand getting lunch when Sam’s phone rang again. This time Gabe tuned in to hear both sides of the conversation. “What’s up?” Sam answered. 

“Are you at an amusement park?” Dean asked incredulously at the background noise. 

“Yup,” Sam said smugly. 

“Dude I can’t believe you let some chick drag you to an amusement park.”

Gabe tamped down his laugh at that. It wouldn’t do to let Sam know that he could hear Dean’s part too. “Yeah well I’m having fun for once,” he said. 

Gabe noticed that Sam didn’t correct his brother. Still in the closet then. “Whatever dude. I hit a dead end and since you won’t help I called Bobby. He’ll be here around lunchtime tomorrow so make sure you’re here by then would you?” he said annoyed. 

“Okay. I’ll be there,” Sam assured him as he hung up. 

“Gotta go?” Gabe asked taking only Sam’s side of the conversation into consideration. 

“Nah. My idiot brother decided to call in a co-worker rather than do the job himself and he wants me there when he gets there tomorrow is all.”

“That mean you’re sticking with me until tomorrow?” Gabe asked hopefully. 

“I can. If you want?” Sam asked. 

“Duh,” Gabe said rolling his eyes as he popped the last of his hotdog in his mouth and pulled Sam off for some more rides and games. Gabe pulled Sam into a dark corner in the haunted house for a heated make-out session before they rejoined the group all mussed up and out of breath. 

Once the sun started setting they headed back to town and stopped for dinner along the way. They had a nice meal wrapped up in each other. As they were leaving the restaurant Sam asked, “Can we swing by the motel real quick? I need to grab a change of clothes if I’m staying tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Gabe said, but before he could turn onto the block where the motel was Sam asked him to stop the car. 

“Would you mind…um…waiting here? I mean…it’s not that I’m ashamed or anything…just…”

Gabe decided to stop him before he hurt himself and just said, “Hey it’s all good Sam. In the closet still. I get it,” he said leaning over for a quick kiss. “I’ll wait here.”

“Thanks,” Sam said gratefully and walked the half block to the hotel. He got a bitch face as soon as he entered. 

“So finally back huh?” Dean said annoyed. 

“Just to grab a change of clothes,” Sam said perkily. It was about time Dean have to shoulder the load while he got laid. 

“Geez Sammy. A day and a half with this chick not enough for you?”

“Nope,” Sam said smugly as he darted out of the bathroom after changing. It’s not like he would be wearing anything to bed tonight so these clothes would be good for tomorrow. “Later,” he said darting out the door before Dean could even say anything else. 

 

Once they got back to Gabe’s place Sam bent down to scratch Hershey for a minute while Gabe got his food ready and once Hershey was eating they made for the bedroom. Gabe went to the bed and propped his purple unicorn up on the headboard. “What do you think? Good spot?” he asked Sam with a grin. 

“It’s totally you,” Sam replied with a smirk. 

“That a good thing or a bad thing?” Gabe asked head tilted to the side curiously. 

Sam hooked a finger on Gabe’s belt loop and yanked him forward. “A very good thing,” he said leaning down for a kiss. 

Gabe knew very well that this could be his last night with Sam and decided to make it count. If they had called in another hunter, then it was a more experienced hunter who would likely put them on the right track and he would be found out. Obviously he couldn’t use any ‘special’ tricks, but he had plenty of normal tricks up his sleeve. 

He tangled a hand in Sam’s hair and pulled his head to the side so he could suck and bite along Sam’s neck. He hunter’s reaction to that told him that Sam liked it a little rough so he used that and ripped Sam’s shirt off as roughly as he could without popping the buttons since he couldn’t magically fix them, before yanking his own shirt off and plastering Sam against the wall, trailing sharp bites along his collarbone as he thrust his hips into Sam’s. He felt Sam’s nails rake across his back and couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him. 

Gabe continued down Sam’s chest, tracing his muscles with his tongue and teeth until he fell to his knees in front of the hunter, undoing his pants and yanking them down. He stopped just in front of Sam’s length looking up at him, letting his hot breath ghost over the tip, until Sam looked down and caught his eyes and Gabe swallowed him down, not breaking eye contact, even as Sam’s hand came to his hair and gripped tightly. Gabriel moaned around Sam’s cock and sucked harder as he moved his tongue over all the most sensitive spots before bobbing his head back and forth, tongue still working, eyes still locked on Sam’s. 

Sam couldn’t believe how hot it could be just to keep eye contact during a blowjob. Watching Gabe on his knees for him, watching him while he sucked him down was quickly driving him over the edge. “Gabe…gonna…cum…” Sam gasped out. Gabe hummed approvingly around him and took him all the way down and when Sam felt the head hit the back of Gabe’s throat he was gone, and the way Gabe was swallowing him down even as he was still coming was incredible. 

Once Sam was spent Gabe slid back up the hunter’s body pulling him back into a searing kiss and Sam moaned at the taste of himself in Gabe’s mouth. He led Sam back to the bed, Sam kicking his pants the rest of the way off along the way and he guided the hunter to his hands and knees on the bed. He did use his powers to make sure that Sam was clean, knowing that he wouldn’t notice that small use and leaned down and licked lightly at his tight hole. 

Sam gasped and shuddered, but didn’t say anything to stop him so Gabe used his teeth and nipped around the ring of muscles and Sam gave a little whimper. Gabe pressed his tongue past the barrier and thrust it in and out a few times and Sam started thrusting his hips back for more. Once he had the hunter loose enough he slid a finger in along with his tongue crooking it to hit the sweet spot pulling a moan from Sam. He worked him for a good long time before he pulled back, slicked up his own cock and slid slowly in. This time Sam didn’t ask him to wait, but he paused once he was fully seated until Sam thrust his hips back. 

Gabe pulled back until he was almost all the way out and slammed back in moaning in time with the hunter. Gabe reached down and pulled Sam up so that his back was against Gabe’s chest and he wrapped one arm tightly around his chest and the other hand splayed across his stomach as he rolled his hips slowly and sensually massaging Sam’s prostate and pressing soft kisses over his neck and shoulders. 

Sam reached one arm up and plastered it over the one Gabe had across his chest and tangled his fingers with Gabe’s over his stomach as they reached a good slow rhythm that eventually had to speed up because they couldn’t keep going forever, especially Gabe since he hadn’t cum yet. He gripped Sam’s fingers tight and moved their hands down together. It took a minute to figure out how it worked, but soon enough Sam had two hands, still entangled with each other, jerking him off in time with their thrusts and Gabe’s soft kisses turned to bites as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

“S-Sam!” Gabe cried as he spilled over in Sam’s ass, and Sam came right behind him over both their hands crying Gabe’s name brokenly. The only thing holding him upright at the moment was Gabe’s arm across his chest as Gabe sat back on his heels so that Sam was leaning back slightly against him. He grabbed the first piece of clothing he could get his hands on which happened to be his own boxers and wiped his and Sam’s hands before tossing them over the wet spot on the sheets that he would take care of later and moved his hand back to Sam’s stomach while loosening his grip on the hunter’s chest and had both hands roaming over Sam’s body while, once again pressing gentle kisses over every bit of skin he could reach. 

Gabe couldn’t help the words that tumbled from his mouth as he said breathlessly, “I’m really gonna miss you, Sam.”

Sam closed his eyes and rested his head back on Gabe’s shoulder. “Me too,” he whispered. 

That was as close as they were going to get to any real confessions that night. Gabe knew that he couldn’t risk hearing Sam say that he loved him just for him to turn around and hate him later. He couldn’t bear it.


	4. Chapter 4

After a little while they lay down, Gabe curled back up to Sam’s side as Sam held him close and buried his face in Gabe’s hair and drifted off to sleep. Gabe sighed contentedly. He couldn’t put off this last job here any longer. He snapped his fingers and materialized the alligator to kill the researcher. He had put it off last night and another girl had died because of it. There could be no more delays. He usually liked to watch his work unfold, but this time he didn’t really care. The hunter in his arms was far more important. 

It was only a few hours later that Sam’s phone started ringing. Sam grabbed for it blindly, glancing at the time as he answered. “Dude do you know what time it is?” he whispered annoyed. 

“Yeah, I do, but whatever this thing is, it’s dropped another body. We need to get to the morgue,” Dean said sounding just as tired as Sam did. 

Sam sighed heavily, turning to look at the apparently sleeping man in his arms. “Ok fine. I’m at 748 Crescent Circle. Text when you’re here and I’ll come down,” he reluctantly agreed as he hung up. He knew it would take Dean less than ten minutes to get there so he slid slowly out of bed and started putting his clothes on. 

Sam’s shirt was half-buttoned when Gabe rolled and slurred, “Sam?” sleep heavy in his voice. 

Sam leaned over and gave him a short kiss. “Sorry Gabe. Emergency call. Go back to sleep. I’ll lock up behind me.”

“M’kay,” he slurred and continued pretending to sleep until he heard Sam leave and then he sat up and glared at the door. The idiots couldn’t wait until morning to go to the stupid morgue. 

 

Once Sam realized that the man was killed by an alligator they split up and searched the sewer. Sam had just gotten out of the shower when Dean came storming back in. “You think this is funny?!” he asked enraged.

“It depends. What?” Sam asked calmly.

“The car!” Dean roared. 

“What about the car?” 

“You can’t let the air out of the tires, you idiot! You’re gonna bend the rims!”

“Whoa, wait a minute. I didn’t go near your car,” Sam protested. 

“Oh yeah? Then how’d I find this?” Dean said triumphantly holding up Sam’s money clip. 

“Hey! Give me back my money!” Sam yelled lunging for his brother. It soon turned into a wrestling match and then they heard a knock at the door. 

Once they had told the story, Bobby immediately had it pegged as a trickster and told them about them. “So what do these things look like?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Lots of things, but human, mostly,” Bobby told them. 

“And what human do we know that’s been at ground zero this whole time?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam thought about it for a moment and then realized what Dean was thinking and quickly said, “No. It’s not him.”

“Oh come on Sam. It fits,” Dean said.

“No. It doesn’t. It couldn’t be him,” Sam said firmly.

“And why not?” Dean asked.

“Because he’s been with me the last two days, that’s why!” Sam blurted out frustrated. 

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock and he sputtered a moment. “The chick you’ve been with is…a guy?”

“Yes Dean. Happy now?” Sam asked heatedly. 

“But…” Dean trailed off trying to come to terms with this new piece of information.

Bobby spoke up then, “That don’t necessarily mean nothin’. These things are super powerful. They don’t need to be there when it goes down. They can just think shit up.”

“We have to check it out Sam,” Dean said seriously. 

“Fine,” Sam said tersely convinced they weren’t going to find anything. 

They found Gabe in Crawford Hall again and Sam grinned at him when he saw him, getting an answering grin in return. As he headed up the stairs he said slyly, “Sorry I’m dragging a little ass today boys. Had quite the night last night.” He turned to wink slightly at Sam and then said, “Lots of sex, if you catch my drift.”

Dean just groaned and said, “God that’s more than I ever needed to know.” 

Gabe looked at Sam curiously, who just shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t Gabe’s fault. Last he knew Dean didn’t know about them. Sam suddenly got back into character. “You know what? I…uh…forgot something in the truck. I’ll catch up to you guys.” Once Dean and Gabe were headed back up the stairs, Sam headed down to where he knew Gabe’s locker would be. 

The most incriminating thing he found though was a copy of the weekly world news, which of course mean immediate guilt to Dean and after arguing about it for a moment Dean said, “You know, Bobby said these things have a metabolism like an insect. You ever see him eating anything sweet?”

“No more than a normal human,” Sam said defensively.

“And a normal human is what?” Dean asked. 

“Cake for dessert, pancakes for breakfast…with a normal human amount of syrup…cotton candy and a carmel apple at the amusement park, that kind of stuff,” Sam told him. 

“That’s a little more than a normal person, Sam. And that’s in what? A day and a half? We need to keep an eye on him,” Dean said signaling to Sam to follow his lead on this. 

“You better be damn sure before you do anything to him, Dean or I swear…” Sam let the threat hang as he pretended to leave and waited ten minutes after Dean entered to go in behind him with Bobby just in time to hear the crappy porn music and Gabe’s voice saying, “I don’t wanna hurt you. And you know that I can.”

Sam sucked in a sharp breath as he heard Dean say, “Look man. I gotta tell you. I really dig your style, all right? I mean…” He trailed off gesturing at the women behind him. “I do. And the slow dancing aliens.”

Sam heard Gabe’s beautiful infectous laugh. “One of my personal favorites.”

“But, uh, I can’t let you go,” Dean said hesitantly, worried about how Sam was going to take this. 

Sam heard Gabe’s voice turn hard, “Too bad,” and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He burst through the doors looking at Gabe, betrayal written all over his face. 

Gabe turned to look at Sam as he came in and saw the look on his face and knew he had been listening. He quickly replaced himself with a clone, sooner than he would have if he hadn’t been fighting back tears and snapped his fingers, making sure the chainsaw guys he snapped up were as clumsy as possible so that Sam wouldn’t get hurt and ready to intervene if it looked like he would. He sat morosely in the corner, invisible as he watched Sam throw Dean the stake to kill him with and watched his hunter storm out without even a glance back. 

He had expected it. He thought he had prepared himself for it, but he could never have prepared himself for this. The tears stung his eyes as he looked at ‘his’ dead body that his lover had helped to kill. He snapped once, returning the auditorium to its previous state before snapping again and appearing in his apartment which was now far away from that stupid town. 

 

Sam hadn’t said a word since they got in the car two hours ago. He just stared blankly out the window wondering how his life had come to this. “Sam…I’m sorry,” Dean said sympathetically, unable to stand the silence any longer. 

“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam said without a trace of emotion in his voice and that worried Dean more than anything else, but he didn’t know how to get through to his brother and had no idea what else to say so he just turned the music up so he wouldn’t have to think about it. 

Sam was still staring out the window trying to figure out how to cope with his broken heart when his phone beeped. He opened it to see a text message. ‘Liking you wasn’t a trick”

‘You’re supposed to be dead’ Sam typed back.

‘You think I don’t know how to throw hunters off my tail?’

‘Then why are you telling me?’

‘You’re not going to hear me out are you?’ 

‘No’

‘Ok. Just do me a favor will you?’ A second message immediately followed that one. ‘If you ever need me. If you’re ever in real trouble. Just pray to Loki and I’ll come’ And a third message. ‘I’ll help you. No questions asked. No expectations.’

‘Why?’ Sam sent back.

‘You don’t want me to answer that kiddo. Just promise me?’

‘Fine. But don’t hold your breath’

‘Thank you Sam’ The trickster hesitated before sending the last message, but couldn’t stop himself. ‘I’ll miss you’

Sam slammed his phone shut and threw it in the backseat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean went on with their lives and, while Dean forgot all about the trickster, he was never far from Sam’s mind. He tried his best to forget about the little man with the sandy hair, whiskey eyes, and ever-present joy, but even when he managed to forget during the day, the trickster haunted his dreams. They had been in a few pretty nasty scrapes, but Sam refused to call Loki for help. 

He refused right up until he lay dying in his brother’s arms. Sam felt the wound in his back go straight through his spine. He knew he was done for so he did the first thing he could think of and cried out in his mind, ‘Loki! Help!’

Loki appeared immediately next to Sam and pried him from his brother’s arms. When Dean tried to fight him he waved a hand and suspended him in the air and cut off his voice. “It’s okay, Sam. I got you,” he said in a tender voice as he lay Sam down on his side, one hand cradling his head and the other over the wound on his back as it glowed blue and suddenly Sam was sitting straight up gasping for breath and Loki waved a hand letting Dean down and giving him back his voice. 

Dean helped Sam to his feet when suddenly someone else appeared a bit behind Loki and Sam and Dean immediately went into defensive mode. Loki turned to see what they were reacting to and the newcomer snarled, ‘You! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Apparently a common theme,” Dean muttered to Sam who just nodded, not admitting that he had known that the trickster was alive all along. 

“You shouldn’t be interfering,” the new guy said harshly. 

Loki walked up to him completely unimpressed with his posturing. “You listen to me, little brother. Sam Winchester is mine and I’ll die before I let you harm a hair on his head. That goes for demons too,” he said resolutely. 

The other being raised his blade and charged the remaining distance between them, but Loki suddenly had his own blade and before anyone could blink had him disarmed and pinned against a tree with his arm across his chest, blade back against his forearm against the bald guy’s throat. “The boy is an abomination! Tainted by demons…”

He was cut off as Loki switched arms and raised the point of the blade horizontally under his chin. “The ‘boy’ is mine and you would do well to remember that. And tell my big brothers that if they want him…or his brother…they will have to kill me first,” he growled. The bald guy gulped nervously as the blade was nearly piercing his throat. “Do you fear me, brother?” He nodded almost unperceptively. “Good,” he snarled. “Then do as I say.” Loki shoved away from him and turned back to Sam and Dean who were looking at him in shock. 

He felt Zachariah going for his back and was spinning blade in hand before Sam even opened his mouth to warn him. Loki disarmed him and sliced his cheek open in one swift move and a blue glow mixed with the blood coming from the cut. “Consider that a warning. Now go before I lose my patience,” he barked and Zachariah disappeared. He turned back to Sam and Dean. “If he ever bothers you again, call for me,” he said softly switching gears quickly. 

“What is he? What are you?” Sam asked in awe. That was no demon and the god Loki didn’t have any brothers, and that blue glow was nothing coming from a god anyway, and since when can Loki heal?

“Nothing you can handle on your own, so call me please,” he said evasively. 

“You won’t tell me?” Sam asked. 

“It won’t matter,” Loki said sadly looking Sam in the eye. “Here,” he said materializing two blades for the brothers. “These will kill pretty much anything you might run across. If you cut something and it glows blue like that call for me.” He said as he handed them over. Sam jerked his up as soon as the hilt touched his hand, “Shit!” Loki said cradling his hand to his chest. 

“I had to see,” Sam said sheepishly, but before anyone else could make another move, Loki had his blade in his hand and Dean’s was flying. 

“Nice try Deano, but that wouldn’t kill me anyway. Would hurt like a bitch though so don’t try that again,” he said jovially. Sam wondered how he could shake off an attempt on his life so easily and glared at his brother for trying it. “You’re not nearly fast enough.”

“Sam got you,” he said smugly. 

“Because I trusted him,” Loki pointed out, and seeing the stricken look on Sam’s face he added hastily, “And it wasn’t a killing blow so I wasn’t too worried about it anyway.” Loki took a deep breath and looked between them for a moment before looking at Sam longingly. “Don’t lose my number kid,” he said, tears in his eyes as he disappeared. 

 

As soon as he was gone Dean rounded on his brother, “You knew he was alive!”

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

“And you didn’t tell me!” Dean accused. 

“What purpose would it serve Dean? We couldn’t kill him. He pretty much proved that, both then and now. All it would do is piss you off and send us uselessly hunting him all over the damn country.”

“He kills people Sam! It’s our job to hunt him!”

“Don’t you think I know that! Damnit Dean! I know better than you do! But what can we do? We’ll never get close unless he lets us and you know he’s never going to let us kill him.”

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try,” Dean said harshly. 

“And how many people don’t get saved while we’re busy chasing shadows?” Sam asked pointedly. 

Dean just huffed and went over and picked up his new blade. He hated to admit that Sam had a point. So he didn’t admit it. He just dropped it, and just in time too since Bobby was coming back empty handed. He looked at Sam suspiciously. “You look good for someone who just got skewered.”

“Yeah well, Sammy here neglected to mention that his boyfriend was still alive until he showed up to heal him,” Dean said reprovingly. 

“But tricksters can’t heal,” Bobby said certainly. 

“Oh yeah and he’s not actually a trickster, but won’t tell us what he is, so there’s that.”

“There’s not much with the power to heal boy. He’s obviously a lot stronger than we thought, but if he saved Sam’s life we can’t really be too pissed about that,” Bobby said with a note of finality as they headed back to the car. 

The following events put Loki’s dramatic escapade to the back of their minds for a long while as the roadhouse was wiped out, the devil’s gate was opened, their father’s soul escaped from hell, and they finally killed the yellow-eyed bastard that destroyed their lives. 

It was six months later they had another experience with a strange glowing person as they were accosted in an alleyway after finishing up another case dealing with…you guessed it…demons. They were everywhere now. The blades that Loki had given them came in handy. Turned out they killed demons too and when some blonde demon tried worming her way into their good graces, they killed her too. They had already let one monster too many live. 

Needless to say, they had gotten pretty good with the blades and drew them quickly when they were suddenly transported into a large open room. Sam slashed first and immediately saw the blue glow coming from the man’s arm. The man then hissed and waved a hand and they were both pinned painfully to the wall a few feet above the ground as their blades clattered to the floor. Sam wasted no time calling for Loki’s help in his mind and the next thing they knew the man was skidding across the floor and they fell to the floor behind Loki who was standing, blade at the ready, facing where the man had fallen. 

“Did you not get my warning or did you just choose to ignore it?” Loki asked sarcastically. 

“Even you cannot stop destiny, Ga…” the man starts to say. 

Gabriel held his blade higher and said, “Uh-uh. Don’t even,” cutting him off as he glanced nervously back to Sam and Dean. 

He man looked curiously between Loki and the humans. “You claim them as yours and yet you hide who and what you are from them?” he asked derisively. 

“They wouldn’t understand. Or believe,” Loki said firmly. 

“How far you have fallen baby brother. It is our place to make them believe,” he said sternly. 

“I am not the one who has fallen big brother. Our place was to serve them. To nurture them. To protect them. Not to look down on them and use them as pawns in a disgusting game, that you claim as destiny based on the vague scribblings of a father who abandoned us all millennia ago!” His voice had gradually raised until he was bellowing that last part. 

“You dare…!” he started to say. 

Gabriel cut him off again, “Yes I do! I dare Michael! Because I’m right and you damn well know it too!”

Sam was beginning to get an inkling in his mind. Some idea that he couldn’t quite grasp yet as it wasn’t fully formed, but he was drawn to the spectacle in front of him as the other man, Michael apparently was his name, had obviously had enough and went at Loki with a blade identical to Loki’s own, which Loki spun under while sweeping a leg out that Michael jumped over. Sam and Dean could barely follow the fight they were moving so fast, but they were awed at the skill that both opponents showed. 

It seemed like a long time before Loki had Michael pinned against the wall, holding his arm with the blade over his head with his own blade at Michael’s throat. “How…” Michael trailed off astonished. 

“I’m not the little fledgling I once was Michael. I’ve been alone here a long time and I’ve learned a great deal. I will fight for what’s mine. To the death if necessary. I don’t want it to come to that brother, but if you force my hand, I will do what I must.”

“It is Father’s will, Gabriel,” Michael pleaded.

“If it is truly Father’s will than nothing you or I do will stop it and you know it,” he said earnestly, begging his brother to understand. 

“You would turn on your family for a tainted abomination?” Michael asked trying to understand. 

Gabriel pressed his blade more tightly against Michael’s throat. “Do not call him that,” he hissed. “Look at him! His soul shines more brightly than any other save his brother’s and it is no shame to be second to the righteous man.” He realized that he had lost all control of this conversation some time ago and had given up hiding. Even if they did come to the correct conclusion they would be unlikely to believe it. “Leave us in peace brother. Please.”

“You have given me much to think on baby brother. I will leave you for now,” Michael said disappearing. 

From the moment Michael said Gabriel’s name Sam just stood there in shock, barely registering anything that came after as the pieces slotted together in his head. Michael and Gabriel. Brothers. Destiny. Father. Fledgling. Souls. Fuck! When Michael disappeared Gabriel picked up the brothers’ blades and handed them back to him. “Gabriel,” Sam breathed out. “The archangel.”

“Guilty,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “You shouldn’t have any more problems with them, but you can always call me anytime you’re in trouble remember,” he said softly lifting his hand to snap his fingers. 

Sam grabbed his wrist before he could though. “Gabriel…Gabe…” he said in a pleading voice.

Gabriel nearly shuddered at the feel of Sam’s hand on his but stood firmly and wrapped his other hand around Sam’s wrist. “Sam. I’m still the same person I was yesterday. The one you wanted nothing to do with. What I am shouldn’t change that. I-I don’t want it like this,” his voice broke on the last part as he pried Sam’s hand off his wrist and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was still in shock from finding out that; one, archangels were real, and two, that the trickster was one; but Sam suddenly found it hard to breathe as tears stung at his eyes. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. He screwed up. Big time. He thought back to the text messages that Gabriel had sent, asking Sam to hear him out, and Sam just said no. He should have heard him out. He should have listened. He should have done something. 

When he found out that Gabe was a trickster, a monster, and didn’t that seem ridiculous to think now, he thought that he had fallen in love with a lie, but he knew better now. The man was who he loved. Everything else was just window dressing. What he had done was the equivalent of only loving someone when they were beautiful, and Gabriel was completely right to leave him like that. Sam fell to his knees with that realization as his legs could no longer hold him up anymore. He didn’t even feel the pain shoot through them. All of his focus was on trying to breathe. 

Dean snapped out of his haze when Sam hit the floor and moved to his side. “Sam? C’mon Sam. Get up. Let’s get out of here.”

He was taken completely off guard when Sam spun and shoved him away. “Get away from me! This is all your fault! Yours and dads and all that garbage about ‘if it’s not human it’s a monster’ that you’ve been shoving at me my whole fucking life!” he screamed at his brother. 

“Sam, calm down man,” Dean said walking toward his brother arms outstretched to try and placate him. 

Sam just reached out and punched him and Dean hit the floor looking incredulously at his brother. “I said stay away from me! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I-I,” all the fight went out of him as he hit the floor gasping sobs. 

Dean crawled towards his brother, risking another punch, because Sam was a mess right now and needed him. When he tentatively placed an arm around his shoulders, he was relieved when Sam hugged him instead of hit him and he did what he had always done when Sam was younger and just rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be okay. 

Sam’s sobs eventually turned to sniffles. “I-I should’ve listen. I should’ve…should’ve talked to him. Why…why didn’t I just talk to him,” he cried. 

“Shh Sammy. It’ll be okay,” Dean said rubbing his back. Eventually the tears stopped and he got up and pulled Sam to his feet. “C’mon Sammy. Let’s get out here huh?”

By the time they walked the mile to the car, Dean was almost wishing for the tears again. Sam was starting to worry him. He was just staring straight ahead with a blank mask on his face. Dean took him back to their motel and Sam just lay on the bed staring at the wall. Dean went to go get dinner, but Sam didn’t even respond to him. Dean would have thought that he was asleep if it weren’t for the fact that his eyes were still wide open. 

Two weeks had passed and Dean hadn’t even thought about moving from the motel as Sam still hadn’t snapped out of his trance. He was able to force Sam to drink some water and have a few bites of food here and there. Sam barely slept at all, he was losing weight and he looked like hell. Dean knew he was desperate when he stood outside and said, “Okay Gabriel. I don’t know if I’m doing this right but I don’t know what else to do. Sam needs you.”

He had barely finished speaking when Gabriel appeared in front of him blade drawn and scanning the area for threats. “There’s nothing there,” Dean told him and Gabriel turned to look at him. 

“Where’s Sam?” Gabriel asked, his mind going to kidnapping or torture. 

“Look you’re an archangel. That means you can read minds right?” Dean asked. 

“I can, but I don’t make a habit of it. Why?” Gabriel asked suspiciously. 

“I’m asking you to read my mind and see what’s been going on with Sam since you left. Please. It’ll be easier than explaining,” Dean said hating the idea, but he was desperate. 

Gabriel reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s forehead and watched Sam’s breakdown, the way he raged at his brother. He had never considered the brainwashing that Sam was dealing with. It didn’t excuse it. Not by a long shot, but it did help him understand a bit better. He frowned as he saw the hunter become an empty shell and even more the longer it continued. Once he reached Dean’s prayer he pulled his hand back, said, “Fuck,” and disappeared. 

Dean hoped Gabriel was with Sam or he was going to pluck him like a chicken and sure enough when he opened the door to their room he saw Gabriel lying next to Sam as Sam clung to him for dear life so he closed the door and hit a bar. He would give them all the time they wanted. Maybe Gabriel could fix his brother where he had failed. 

Gabriel appeared in the room with Sam, taking a moment to see with his own eyes the state the hunter was in before he made himself visible and slid into bed next to him. “Oh Sam,” he said sadly placing a hand on the side of his face. “What have you done to yourself?”

“Gabe?” Sam asked hopefully, speaking for the first time in two weeks.

Gabriel bit back a sarcastic remark realizing that it wouldn’t be helpful right now and just said, “I’m here Sam.”

That galvanized the hunter into movement as he grabbed hold of Gabriel’s waist and started saying over and over, “Please don’t go Gabe. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t go.”

Gabriel slid down from his sitting position and pulled the hunter tightly against him. “Shh Sam. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“I should’ve listened,” Sam murmured from where his face was buried in Gabriel’s stomach. 

“Yes. You should have,” Gabriel said bluntly. 

“I’m listening now. Please.”

“No Sam. Now you are going to sleep. Then eat. Then we can talk okay?”

“Don’t go?” he pleaded. 

“I won’t,” Gabriel promised running a hand through his hair. “Now sleep Sam.” That was all it took for Sam to be out like a light. He had been averaging an hour a night if that much so he desperately needed it. 

Once Sam was asleep, Gabriel sighed heavily. He was right. He knew he was right. He shouldn’t be here. But he couldn’t leave Sam like this. He would let Sam sleep. Then feed him a good meal. Then they would talk. He had promised Sam that much. What came after that remained to be seen. 

Dean had come in just after two am. Gabriel guessed that he had closed down a bar. Gabriel put a finger to his lips signaling that Sam was asleep. Dean nodded and grabbed his bag pointing at the wall and Gabriel assumed that meant he was getting another room and it was his turn to nod. He lay there with Sam as he slept on, using his grace to keep an eye on his health. He knew that Sam was malnourished, but he had been edging even closer to delirium due to lack of sleep so it had been a more pressing need, but now that that was easing the malnutrition was worrying him more. Still he let Sam sleep. It was nearly sixteen hours before Sam woke around lunchtime the next day. 

When Sam woke up he looked up at the archangel and said, “Gabe!” and pressed a kiss to his lips. Gabriel allowed it and kissed him back, but refrained from deepening the kiss and thankfully Sam didn’t try. They still had a lot to talk about before they got back to that point. If they got back to that point. 

Gabriel got out of bed and pulled Sam up with him, shooing him off to the bathroom as he snapped up a meal. He knew that after so long of not eating, the hunter wouldn’t be able to stomach a big meal so he snapped up a salad with plenty of vegetables and a good dose of chicken and nuts for substance along with a protein shake to drink. Dean had managed to keep him mostly hydrated at least so that wasn’t a big issue thankfully. Gabriel motioned for Sam to eat when he got out of the bathroom. 

“Gabriel,” Sam started after he had taken the first bite. 

“Eat first. Then talk,” Gabriel said softly. “I’m gonna go check in with your brother and let him know how you’re doing.” Sam reached out and grabbed his wrist, wild look in his eyes and Gabriel sighed. “Can I use your phone then?”

Sam handed it over wordlessly and Gabriel scrolled for Dean’s number and called him. “Sammy?” Dean asked hopefully when he answered. 

“No. It’s Gabriel. I just wanted to let you know that Sam is awake now and he’s eating.”

“Ok. Good. How is he?”

“Much better than he was. As well as can be expected after the state he was in yesterday.”

“Good. Great. Thank you Gabriel,” Dean said relieved. 

“You’re welcome,” he said as he hung up, knowing that nothing else needed to be said and not really in the mood for small talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sam finished eating he looked expectantly at Gabriel. “Talk now?” he asked. 

“Me first,” Gabriel said and Sam nodded. “I’ve run into a lot of hunters over the millennia. I’ve never actually gotten involved with one, and I never expected to care so much. I thought I was prepared for when you found out what I was and hated me, but I could never have been prepared for that. I hoped that you would at least listen to me and hear me out. Even if it wasn’t until you’d calmed down, but you didn’t. You called me when you needed me and I came. I fought for you. Against my own family, and still you didn’t reach out. I waited. I hoped. But nothing. Then suddenly you find out that I’m an angel instead of a ‘monster’ and you want me again? Suddenly I’m good enough for you? How do you think that feels?”

Sam figured it was his turn to speak. “You’re right Gabe. Everything you just said was completely right, and I’m sorry. I’m not justifying it, but I do want to explain where I was coming from,” he said pausing to make sure that Gabriel would listen. 

Gabriel didn’t want to hear explanations. Partly because no matter what Sam said, they would sound like justifications. But Sam had heard him out. A little too late perhaps, but he had, and so Gabriel owed him the same courtesy. Gabriel nodded tersely. 

“When I met you, you were this cute funny janitor, but then I found out you weren’t a janitor. You weren’t even human, which by the way I had been conditioned my whole life to think of as evil anyway. I didn’t know how much of it was a lie. Your job, your car, your dog. Were you just pretending to be asleep all those time? Were you watching me when I wasn’t around? Were you trying to manipulate me? I didn’t know what was real about you. How much of the man I knew really existed. You’re right. I should have talked to you, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that I had been raised to hate anything that wasn’t a hundred percent human I probably would have, eventually, but instead I just buried it. I did my best to forget about it, no matter how much you haunted my thoughts and my dreams. I screwed up Gabe. I know that. I don’t care if you’re an angel, human, trickster, god, whatever. If you told me right now that the archangel thing was a lie and you’re really just a trickster, I would still feel the same way.”

“How can I believe that Sam?” Gabriel wanted to believe it. He wanted Sam back. But he would always wonder if Sam wanted Gabe or the archangel Gabriel. 

“I don’t know how to convince you,” Sam said sadly. He only had one card left to play. He had to put himself out there completely or he was going to lose Gabe forever. He had been avoiding saying, or even thinking the words, but it was now or never. “I-I fell in love with you Gabe, back when you were just a janitor with a love of life and an amazing sense of humor, but I lost sight of that in a haze of lies and recriminations. I never called you because I knew it would hurt too much, not because I hated you. I never hated you. I couldn’t.”

Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath when he heard Sam say that he loved him. By the end of Sam’s speech he was softening, but there was still more to say. “Do you know how it felt to see you help kill me? To watch you walk out of that auditorium without even looking back like you didn’t even care?” he asked, voice breaking. 

Sam knew he was getting somewhere so he risked it and reached for Gabriel’s hand and Gabriel gripped him tightly. “I did care Gabe. God, I cared. Once I was out of there I was very similar to how you found me yesterday, right up until I got your message, and even though I wouldn’t admit it at the time, I was overjoyed that you were still alive. I’m sorry Gabe. And I’ll keep saying it as many times as I have to, and I’ll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if you’ll let me. I love you Gabe, no matter who or what you are. Please just let me,” Sam begged. 

Gabriel was done trying to resist. He knew that things wouldn’t suddenly be roses. There would still be trust issues to work out from both sides, but he knew that he could never walk away again. He yanked the hand in his and pulled Sam out of his chair so that he was on his knees in front of Gabriel’s chair and the archangel put his hands on either side of the hunter’s face and kissed him desperately reveling in the feel of Sam’s lips on his again after so long. 

Sam choked a sob when Gabriel kissed him and he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him close so that they were both kneeling on the floor. Gabriel broke the kiss after a few minutes, leaning his forehead against the hunter’s. “I love you Sam. And I’m willing to try to put all this behind us.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” Sam whispered and surged forward kissing him again. 

Once they broke apart again, Gabriel smirked at Sam and said, “Now that’s settled, go take a shower. You stink,” he said amused. 

Sam laughed. He was sure he did after two weeks, but… “Join me?” he asked hopefully.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Gabriel said getting up and pulling Sam up with him, leading him to the bathroom. Sam reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt, but Gabriel pushed his hands away and started doing it for him so Sam moved his hand up to brush against the side of Gabriel’s face, smiling as he leaned into the touch. 

Gabriel pushed Sam’s shirt slowly off his shoulders while stepping close and pulling the hunter into another kiss. Sam melted happily into the kiss, moving his hands to Gabriel’s waist, as Gabriel’s hands moved down to undo Sam’s pants and slide them off. Damn he had missed Sam. He just snapped his fingers removing his own clothes and starting the water as he stepped in with Sam. What better way to reacquaint himself with the hunter’s body than to wash him?

He grinned as he positioned Sam under the spray and massaged the shampoo into his hair, while Sam’s hands roamed all over Gabriel, alternating between gentle and firm. Once he had rinsed the shampoo from Sam’s hair, the hunter leaned forward and kissed Gabriel again. “I love you Gabe,” he whispered, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have this. 

“I love you too Sam,” he said as he gently washed every part of Sam’s body. Once Sam was clean, he couldn’t hold back anymore and pinned Gabriel against the wall of the shower, as their wet bodies slid together, and he moved his mouth to Gabriel’s neck, pulling a moan from the archangel. 

Sam kissed his way down Gabriel’s toned chest and firm stomach as he moved slowly to his knees. He had never done this before, but it didn’t matter. Not now. He licked up the underside of Gabriel’s cock and Gabriel hissed in pleasure as his head fell back against the wall of the shower and his hand tangled in Sam’s hair. Sam was tentative at first and Gabriel realized that this was a new experience for him, but he soon found his confidence and proceeded to take Gabriel apart as his mouth and tongue worked him expertly, pulling keening moans and whimpers from him as he thrust into Sam’s mouth. 

His hand tangled tighter in Sam’s hair as he started getting close and Sam grew more fervent, wanting so badly to taste him. “Oh…yeah…S-sam!” Gabriel cried as he spilled himself in the hunter’s mouth. Sam remembered how much of a turn-on it was to taste himself in Gabriel’s mouth so he had an idea and kept a small amount of Gabriel’s cum in his mouth as he slid back up the archangel and kissed him deeply, transferring it to Gabriel, who moaned deeply into the kiss. “Fuck…Sam…” he panted as Sam pulled back slightly. 

Gabriel hastily spun them so that Sam was the one pressed against the wall. Gabriel used his powers to make sure the hot water didn’t run out as he lifted one of Sam’s legs and slid a finger into his ass. “Shit, I’ve missed you Sam,” he said breathlessly going in for another kiss. 

“Missed you…so much…Gabe,” Sam gasped once his mouth was free as he had two fingers pumping hard now. 

“Fuck…Sam…need you…” Gabriel moaned as the third finger slid in. 

“Please Gabe…in me…” Sam panted heavily. 

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s other leg so that he had one over each arm, lifting Sam up now that he didn’t have to hide his strength anymore, and he slammed quickly into the hunter, pausing to rest his forehead on Sam’s chest and collect himself. It had been way too long. Sam obviously felt the same way as he tangled a hand gently in Gabriel’s hair and rested his forehead on top of Gabriel’s for a few seconds before Gabriel started moving. 

It didn’t take long at all for Sam to spill over, covering their chests and pulling Gabriel over the edge with him. Neither of them moved or spoke for a long time as they just blissfully rested against each other as the shower rained down on them and if there were any tears the water washed them away. Eventually though, they had to move and Gabriel slid his now soft cock slowly out of Sam and set him down as he turned the water off. 

Neither of them bothered getting dressed as they headed for the bed, and after lying down, Gabriel attached to Sam like an octopus once again and they both gave contented sighs as they fell quickly back into the position that felt as familiar as breathing, despite the short time they had had it. 

 

“I need to ask you something,” Sam said hesitantly a little while later. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him signaling him to continue. “I’m not judging or recriminating. I just want to understand okay?” Gabriel nodded suspiciously so Sam took a deep breath and bit the bullet. “Why do you kill people?”

“And if you don’t like my reasons?” Gabriel asked distantly. 

“Who am I to judge an archangel?” Sam asked with a shrug. 

He knew he said the wrong thing though when Gabriel spun out of the bed pacing. “Why can’t you just forget about ‘what’ I am and see ‘who’ I am,” he said angrily. 

“I get you Gabe. Really. But please try to get me. Asking someone to overlook murder is a lot for a normal person, and I’m not normal. I’ve dedicated my life to protecting as many people as I possibly can. If your reasons aren’t good enough for me then I will have to find another reason to overlook it, hence not being qualified to judge an archangel,” Sam tried to explain sitting up in the bed. 

Gabriel ran through Sam’s words in his head a few times while he was pacing and he had to admit that Sam had a point, so he forced himself to calm down and he sat back down next to Sam, taking his hand. “You’re right. I guess I’m still a little sensitive about that subject,” he said sheepishly. 

“Perfectly understandable,” Sam said relieved. 

“To answer your question, the people I kill are the ones who kill others, without remorse, and would continue to do so if not stopped. In fact, I screwed up with the researcher,” he said guiltily. 

“Screwed up how?” Sam asked gently. 

“The first night we were together. I was going to take care of him that night, but I didn’t want to risk you finding me out so soon so I put it off. He killed a little girl that night,” Gabriel said sadly. 

Sam completely understood now. He knew why Gabriel did what he did and couldn’t really fault him for it. “I’m sorry Gabe. But her death wasn’t your fault. It was his,” Sam said earnestly. 

“But I could have stopped it if I hadn’t been so selfish,” he pointed out. 

“Do you know how many deaths I could have prevented if only,” Sam said. “You can’t beat yourself up over them. All you can do is try not to make the same mistake again,” he said pulling Gabriel close and laying them back down. Gabriel sighed and snuggled close to him.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story felt a little unfinished and was eating at me so I added a nice little wrap-up.

They were still lying in bed wrapped up in each other when there was a knock at the door and he heard, “You guys decent?” Sam opened his mouth to say tell Dean to wait, but Gabriel just snapped his fingers and told him to come in. Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow next to Sam, who was still lying on his back facing his brother now. “You feeling better?” Dean asked uncomfortably. 

“Yeah. I’m okay now. Sorry,” Sam said embarrassed over the way he behaved, but in actuality he couldn’t really be sorry about it since it was the only thing that got Gabriel back and made him talk to him. 

Dean just brushed him off and changed the subject. “So once you’re feeling better there’s a job a few hours away…”

Sam cut him off. “I don’t want to hunt anymore Dean.”

Dean and Gabriel both looked at him in shock. “What? Why not?” Dean asked hostily. He started to glare at Gabriel, but saw that he was just as surprised so figured that he wasn’t behind it. 

Sam sighed and sat up, dumping Gabriel over and the archangel huffed displeased before sitting up himself. “Look Dean. I want out. I’ve always wanted out. I ran away to Stanford and I enjoyed my life there. Then you needed me, so I came back and we found dad, then it was about killing the demon that killed mom and we did that too. I’m done.”

Dean just nodded tersely and walked out. Sam watched him worriedly, but once he was gone Gabriel took his hand. “It’ll be fine kiddo. He’s not gonna cut you out. He just needs time to deal with it.” He had never seen two brothers as close as those two were so he was sure they would work it out. 

“I hope you’re right,” Sam said sadly. 

“So you want to tell me what this no more hunting thing is really about?” Gabriel asked softly. He didn’t doubt that what Sam had told his brother was part of it, but he could tell there was more. 

“Do you know how many monsters we’ve killed that have only hunted human killers? Now I can’t help but wonder if killing the monsters is going to cost more human lives than it saves. What if there’s more that we don’t know going on? It was bad enough living like that, and having to kill things all the time when it was black and white, but now…there’s too much gray and I don’t think I can do it.”

“Life is gray Sammy,” Gabriel said softly. 

“Yeah. But we’re talking about death, not life. What if I end up killing something like you and don’t even realize it? What if I have before? It’s too permanent to have to wonder.”

“Yeah. I get that. It’s hard enough for me and I have the means to make absolutely sure I don’t make mistakes like that,” Gabriel said sympathetically. “So you wanna stick around here then or head back to my place?”

“Do you mind sticking around? Just until Dean heads out?” Sam asked hopefully. He wanted to think that Dean would come back and talk to him before he left. Maybe after he calmed down. 

“Whatever you want,” Gabriel assured him. “So any ideas what you want to do next?”

“I don’t know. I mean I wanted to be a lawyer, but it was more the idea of that that appealed to me than the reality,” Sam said honestly. 

“Well there’s no need to rush into any decisions. Hell you never have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“I can’t live off you forever Gabe,” Sam said appalled at the idea. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “It’s not like I have to go out and work hard for what I get. You want a million dollars?” He snapped and there were piles of money on the bed. “You want a fancy car?” He snapped and handed Sam some car keys. “You want a huge library?” he snapped and the motel room was filled with books. He snapped again and all of it disappeared. “Trust me kiddo. You won’t be putting me out.”

“Right. Yeah. Kinda forgot,” Sam said a little sheepishly. 

“You forgot?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

“Well yeah. I mean fancy powers or not, you’re still just Gabe to me,” he said with a shrug. Gabriel grinned and tackled him back on the bed. 

Dean had come by and talked to Sam before he left. He made it clear that he didn’t like Sam’s decision at all, but would still be there and told Sam not to lose his number and keep in touch. It was still a little strained, but Sam was sure they would be okay in time. Just like he and Gabriel would be okay in time. 

After Dean pulled out Gabriel snapped Sam back to his apartment which was back to its normal luxurious elegance. “Nice,” Sam said impressed. 

“This is what it looks like when I’m not pretending to be a poor janitor.”

“Yeah I never would have believed you were a janitor if I had seen this place,” Sam said still looking around when he suddenly heard a bark at his feet. “So the dog was real?”

Gabriel nodded as he bent down to play with the little dog. “Yeah Hershey’s real.”

“Good. I kinda liked him,” Sam said grinning. 

“So what else is real? The car?” he asked. 

“Oh please,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “Like I would be caught dead in a piece of crap like that.”

Sam laughed. He suspected that. He had just wanted to see that reaction. “So we are back in Ohio?” he asked remembering that was where Gabriel lived. 

“We are everywhere and nowhere,” Gabriel said cryptically. 

“Huh?” 

“This apartment is technically in its own dimension. I can place the entrance anywhere I want it to be. At the moment it lets out in Fayetteville North Carolina. Was working a job here when I got your brother’s call.”

“What kind of job?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Serial killer and pedophile. Had the bodies of a dozen little boys in his basement before his unfortunate run in with a fully grown tiger,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

Sam smirked too and just said, “Good.”

 

Sam eventually decided to become a cop. He figured he could still do plenty of good that way and he definitely had the right skillset. Gabriel had to scrub his record a bit of course, but other than that he got in on merit. Occasionally a monster would come through town and he took care of it. He and Dean kept in touch and Dean had to admit that having a brother in law enforcement came in handy. He even threw a case or two Dean’s way when he caught word of strange happenings in other towns. He pointed Gabriel to a few as well whenever a particularly nasty criminal got off on a technicality. Gabriel didn’t always take care of it, but some of them were just bad enough for him to handle. 

His and Gabriel’s apartment now had two exits. One permanently set to Detroit, Michigan, where Sam worked as a cop and the other was fluid, wherever Gabriel needed it to be at that particular time. And often, on Sam’s days off, it led to a tropical beach. 

Sam and Gabriel had been together for five years before Gabriel brought up bonding. Sam jumped at the chance to have his angel forever and Gabriel tied his grace to Sam’s soul granting him immortality and Sam convinced Gabriel to get married as humans as well. 

Gabriel still ran across hunters from time to time and he got rid of them the way he always had, by pretending to be killed, which Sam didn’t even want to hear about. Not only did he not like thinking about Gabriel dying, fake or not, but it also brought up too many bad memories. Every twenty years or so Gabriel set them up somewhere else with new identities, and to Gabriel’s amusement they kept getting married again each time, but he wasn’t going to complain. He loved wedding cake and after the first couple nice weddings Sam was a little more open to his ‘creative input’. 

Sam tried out different jobs each time too, always keeping the different uniforms since Gabriel liked seeing him in them. After the first hundred years or so, Gabriel’s brothers came back into his life. He was completely unwilling to leave earth of course, but they would come to visit and keep tabs on them. They eventually warmed up to Sam too once Gabriel had told them to be nice or get out. All in all they had a nice life.


End file.
